Caged Cherry Blossoms
by xbreakferrisx
Summary: Left alone in a cruel world with only her younger brother, Sakura has no one to turn to. Struggling enough to hold the pieces of her life together, she has no time for the strange Syaoran Li. But when things fall apart, Syaoran may be her only hope.
1. Breaking the Silence

Caged Cherry Blossoms

I'm not one to talk a lot before stories because I know most people skip over it anyways, but as this is the first chapter of my first story I feel as if some type of introduction is needed. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you like it, feel free to comment on your feelings about it. I would appreciate if they are either positive, but if you feel that the need to criticize my story is so desperate then please let it be polite and constructive and I shall take it into consideration. In other words, flames are not welcome as I will just ignore them. Any questions just ask. That's about it other than I hope you like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this story.

Chapter 1: Breaking the Silence

Syaoran's POV

A scent of cherry blossoms caught my nose as I watched her from the shadows in the back of the courtroom. Sakura. My cherry blossom. And I couldn't help but think that she was still so beautiful. Her fragile beauty, like the delicate petals of an exotic flower, could not be touched. Not even by the cold unfeeling iron bars surrounding her day after day. To this day she remains the most beautiful person I have ever known

The lawyer stood in front of his audience with a cruel smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. His grease slicked hair and dark, rough suit gave off the impression of a man who would go to great lengths to get what he wanted, unaffected by any pain that it caused. He began firing the questions at his subject repeatedly, as if each word was a bullet from a .72 mm pistol. She answered nothing. Simply continued to trance invisible patterns on the wooden banister with her fingertips.

"Your Honor if I may, I have but one last question for the girl…." He sneered. Loaded and ready, he aimed his last bullet.

"What would you tell your little brother if he asked if you had killed Eriol Hiirigizawa?"

Straight to the Heart. Dead.

Lifting her head slowly, she stared at the lawyer with a dull hard expression in her beautiful emerald eyes. For a long time we believed she would say nothing...until…

" I did," her voice whispered, barely audible. The courtroom exploded with gasps. They sat in confusion, wondering what had possessed her to confess, they didn't understand. But I did.

Over the years, my beautiful cherry blossom learned to lie as we all do. For protection. Her pure soul tainted from evil it was not meant for. But she vowed that she would never in her life lie to her little brother, for he was all she had. Alone and desperate they took on the world together.

The greasy lawyer began packing up his briefcase, almost grinning from the success of the trial, when he was interrupted by the same quiet voice.

"Clever Mr. Yamagata. You have me all figured out don't you. Yes, I killed Eriol Hiirigizawa. You can lock me up and I won't fight it. But I ask one last thing of you all…Let me tell you my story, for I want to be heard," she finished, all the while staring unblinkingly into the lawyers eyes.

"Fair enough I suppose," the judge agreed before the lawyer could protest.

"I remember the day he first came here. I had just finished dropping Xander off at preschool like always…." And the girl who once wished she could live in silence for the rest of her life, began to talk.

I think I shall end for here. I know this chapter was insanely short and not very fulfilling plotwise but I'm curious as to if it will be well received by you all and if I should continue. So pleaseeeeee just take the 30 seconds needed to type a short review. Simple word phrases such as continue please, its ok, needs more work, or you are a goddess at writing, are acceptable as well. If it is reviewed well I'll continue. Thanks again for reading this


	2. First Impressions

Caged Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters from it.

k well I didn't receive any reviews and I was kinda sad about that  but I figure I love writing enough to continue with this story anyways. Although I really REALLY would appreciate at least a review or two. So please if you read this, review!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

**Last Chapter:**

"…let me tell you my story, for I want to be heard," she finished, all the while staring unblinkingly into the lawyers eyes.

"Fair enough I suppose," the judge agreed before the lawyer could protest.

"I remember the day he first came here. I had just finished dropping Xander off at preschool like always…." And the girl who once wished she could live in silence for the rest of her life, began to talk.

**Chapter Two: **

** Flashback to September 2000 **

Sakura was watching from the doorway as her little brother ran off to play with his friends. The shocking bright colors of the room made it look safe and Sakura let out a sigh knowing she would not have to worry about Xander for the next 7 hours. He was her life. Her responsibility. Ever since her parents had died in a car accident 5 years ago Xander was the only family she had, and she was determined not to lose him too. For 3 years she had to constantly battle child protection agents and court summons to keep Xander with her. It had drained all of her family's bank accounts, leaving Sakura and Xander little to live with. But in her eyes, it was all worth it. Sakura had recently managed to find a decent paying job with hours that wouldn't conflict to her own classes, and things seemed to be looking up.

Seeing the children giggling and shrieking with each other brought a smile to her face and Sakura turned around to leave. Glancing at her wristwatch she noticed it was 7:04.

'Good,' she thought, 'I can still make it to my class on time.' Hurrying out to her car she jumped in jammed the keys into the ignition. The old car clanked and groaned in protest but eventually the engines lazily whirred to life. She turned out of the parking lot and onto the main road to her school. Sakura felt her heart flutter in anticipation for the first day of school, she had always been nervous no matter how many years she went to this school. The first day of 12th grade. Her senior year. After this year she was free to work as much as she could and take better care of Xander. A pang of guilt struck her heart realizing how much her little brother had to go through because she didn't make enough money. But no more. After this year, he would have the best.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black convertible speeding up besides her as she tried to turn into the next lane. All of a sudden a horn screamed and she was jolted back to reality. She quickly jerked the steering wheel back to the left but a little too sharply. The car careened off into the ditch at the side of the road and Sakura was slammed to a stop. She sat still for a few minutes quietly willing her heart to slow down and trying to compose herself. After a while she cautiously stepped out of the car and surveyed the damage. It was bad. The whole front bender was mangled and twisted while angry smoke was rising from under the hood of the car.

"Shit!" she yelled. Why did this have to happen to her?! Not knowing what to do she spun around and was ready to storm off towards the school.

But instead she found herself staring at a broad chest. She quickly took a step back and looked up at the person in front of her. When she did however, her breath became caught in her throat. The most intense amber eyes she had ever seen stared back at her, framed by perfectly unruly hair.

"You need to learn to drive better. You could've hurt someone" he spoke in a cold quiet voice. All of a sudden Sakura snapped back to reality, angry that she allowed herself to daydream and act like a fool.

"Gomen nasai! But I'll let you know that I'm a perfectly fine driver, I just happened to be a little distracted Mr. Know-It-All!" Sakura told him in an irritated tone of voice. She became even more irritated when she heard him snort in disbelief.

"Yea, whatever. Just watch where you're going next time." He continued in his cold tone of voice.

"Now you look here you jerk, I said I was sorry that I almost hit your perfect little car! But who do you think you are? Telling me what kind of driver I am! What nerve-" Sakura began to yell until she was cut off by him.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn. I called a tow-truck, they'll be here in 10 minutes." He spun around and walked back to his sleek black convertible. Sakura stood there speechless. How could that guy be so infuriating!!!

'What a jerk' she thought.

True to his word, a tow-truck appear ten minutes later and hauled Sakura's car to a mechanics, in which she was instructed she could pick it up within 10 days for a fee or have it be scrapped. Sakura knew she didn't have the money to pay for the car but she decided not to worry about that now.

She quickly ran to school, now 30 minutes later for her first class. Bursting into her first class, all eyes immediately focused on the panting Sakura.

"Gom…Gomen nasai Sensei, my car….my car crashed into a ditch." Sakura stuttered out. With a stern disapproving look, the teacher instructed Sakura to sit in a seat next to the window. She did so as quickly as she could flopped down tiredly into her seat.

"Now class, if there are no more interruptions…. I would like to introduce a new student today. His name is Li Syaoran and he has come from China." The teacher told the class. All eyes focused on the door as the new student walked in. When they saw him, all the guys glared while the girls jaws opened in shock and immediately started drooling. Sakura was still dazedly looking out the window, but when she saw the student in the front of the room she eyes immediately widened. It was the guy with the black convertible.

For the second time today, Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat, unable to think or speak. She watched, unable to tear her eyes away from him, as he began to walk towards her. Finally, when he sat in the seat directly behind her, her consciousness returned.

'What was it about this guy that made her lose her control so easily?' she wondered. The next three hours passed by slowly as she struggled to pay attention to the droning of the teacher's voice. Once or twice she felt herself beginning to nod off. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake her efforts were futile as her eyes finally drooped close. Unfortunately the teacher noticed.

"Kinomoto!!" the teacher shouted. Sakura jerked her head awake

"I should expect someone who already missed much of this class to at least try and pay attention for the rest of it!" the teacher yelled.

"Pardon me sensei." She stood and bowed to the teacher and then the class. Her cheeks had turned a furious red as she sat down. All of a sudden she heard a quiet laugh behind her. He was laughing at her! The nerve of that boy, how could he be such a jerk! She sat rigid trying to control her anger and fighting the urge to turn around and smack him. Finally, the lunch bell rang and the students ran towards the door. Sakura slowly gathered her books and walked towards her own secluded spot under the cherry blossom tree where none of the other students would bother her. Ever since the accident Sakura never had time to do the social and fun things the other students did. Slowly over the years she lost her friends and found herself alone. She didn't mind so much though, and she always found some comfort sitting under the beautiful Cherry blossom tree.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone already sitting there. Especially when she saw _who_ was sitting there.

"Why are you here?!" Sakura demanded in an angry tone.

"Last time I checked Kinomoto, anyone can sit under this tree." He told her. Sakura couldn't believe it, for the second time today, he was mocking her!

"But I always sit here! Everyone knows that!" she cried, becoming slightly desperate. She didn't know why she was acting like such a baby, but Sakura really didn't want to lose the familiarity of the tree that shared a name with her.

"Well," he continued with a cold smirk, "I'm not stopping you from eating here."

Sakura thought for a second. Had he just told her she could sit with him? But she couldn't do that. No. This was _her_ spot. She couldn't share it with him. Could she? 'Then again, I can't let him think I'm immature by going somewhere else….' Sakura thought to herself. Finally, while glaring at him, she sat down and crossed her arms. After a few minutes she heard him speak again.

"Aren't you going to eat you lunch?" he asked, sneering slightly. Sakura hesitated a moment, then answered, "I don't have one."

"Why not?" he asked again. Boy this guy sure was nosy.

"I just don't ok" she answered, becoming irritated again. There was another few minutes of silence and she began to think maybe she had been too harsh. After all, when had she become such a brat to a stranger? She was about to apologize when all of a sudden he shoved the remaining food in his bento box towards her.

"Here, eat this, I don't want it." He demanded. Glancing suspiciously at the food, then him, then the food again, she considered her options. She didn't want to be in debt to anyone, especially _this_ guy, but she was really hungry...Finally Sakura reached down and took some of the food. She ate it slowly and carefully, not wanting to seem like a pig.

"This doesn't mean I owe you anything you know!" she said quickly.

"Hah, trust me Kinomoto, there's nothing you could give me that I would want. But you're welcome anyways." He answered coldly. Sakura felt her cheeks begin to burn, not knowing how to respond. The bell rang and they quickly got up.

"You know Kinomoto, you should try being more friendly, then maybe people would like you." He said before he quickly walked away. She clenched her jaw hard. Where did he get off telling her that nobody liked her?! _He_ was the one who wasn't friendly! That boy was definitely not worth the trouble, and if he thought he could just boss her around intimidating her, he had another thing coming alright! She stomped angrily to class and quickly sat down in her seat. For the next two hours she could almost feel his cold amber eyes burning into the back of her head. She felt as if she were going to crazy when finally the bell signaled the end of the class. Remembering this mornings disaster and her cars now sorry state she realized she was going to have to take the bus. She trudged to the bus stop and made it just in time for the bus she needed to get to her after school job.

Entering the oak paneled doors the smell of coffee beans swirled deliciously into her senses. Sakura ran into the back and quickly changed into her barista uniform, grimacing slightly at how short the skirt was that she was made to wear. Returning to the counter she began to fill the orders of the customers waiting patiently in line. Sakura liked this job and she was good at it, loving the ability to satisfy the tastes of even the pickiest customers. She glanced up casually when the door chime signaled another customer and saw a dingy older man walk in, stumbling somewhat. A few minutes later the door chimed again, and looking up she was surprised to see Li Syaoran walk casually in and sit down, not ordering anything. She didn't have enough time to think about that though as the dingy older man approached the counter to order, and she hurriedly worked to make it. Once done she walked over to him with the drink in her hand, not liking the look he had in his eyes as he eyed her short skirt.

"Well miss, you're lookin' mighty perdy today" he slurred slightly. Sakura ignored his comment as she set his drink down on the table. Suddenly he bumped his newspaper off the table.

"Oh look, how clumsy of me. Miss would you get that fer me?" he asked Sakura. She was feeling very uncomfortable but knew her manager would have a fit if she didn't do what the customer wanted, so she bent down to pick up the newspaper. All the while aware that he was eyeing her bent over body. Handing the newspaper to him she managed to force a smile and began to turn around when she felt his rough hand grab her wrist, spinning her back.

"Now miss, don't leave yet. Did I mention you're looking mighty perdy today? I'm sure you and I could have a lot of fun together." He drawled.

"Please sir, let go of my wrist I need to return to the counter." Sakura demanded

"Aww c'mon. Lets have some fun together baby, I know you want it as bad as I do." He continued, as Sakura was trying to twist her wrist away. The smell of alchohol on the man's breath was making Sakura feel sick and she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden a cold voice came from behind her.

" You will let her go right now or you will regret it." The voice spoke. Sakura recognized it instantly. She was relieved as the man released her wrist but cringed at the situation now facing her. Slowly turning around she met the harsh amber eyes of Li Syaoran.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then he spoke again, addressing the man.

"I think you should leave now, before I become any more angry." Syaoran continued.

"And what makes you think I wanna listen to you, you're just a sorry little-" the man began, cut off as Syaoran lifted him up by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"I suggest you leave." He demanded again, in a quiet, dangerous voice. He let go of the man and the man stumbled as quickly as he could towards to door. Syaoran turned around again to face the shocked and quiet Sakura.

"You should get back to work." He told her. Nodding quietly she walked back to the counter, watching as he sat down again. Regaining her composure she began to fill the orders of the waiting customers. The chiming bell rang again. Sakura looked to see who the newest customer was. Sure enough it was someone from her school. His shocking blue hair and rugged good looks had girls swooning over him, making him the most popular guy at her highschool. Hiirigizawa Eriol. He walked over to the counter and with a flirtacious smile ordered a mocha latte.

"Hello Kinomoto Sakura, how are you today?" He asked her kindly.

"I'm doing very well, Hirigizawa Eriol, thank you for asking. How are you?" Sakura responded with a smile.

"Oh please, just call me Eriol. I'm doing great, especially now since I'm with such a pretty girl." He responded. Sakura blushed while looking down with a smile. Eriol was not only popular but he was nice to everyone as well.

"You can call me Sakura as well." She whispered quietly, still looking downward.

"Will do. You know Sakura I'd like to get to know you better, maybe we can hang out sometime. I'd like that." Eriol told her depositing his change in her tip cup.

"I'll see you around Sakura." Taking his now finished latte with a smile, he walked towards the door with confidence. Sakura was speechless. Did he just say what she thought he said? _He_ wanted to hang out with _her_? The most popular boy in school? She couldn't believe it. Looking up again, she suddenly noticed Syaoran and her heart skipped a beat. He was glaring at Eriol's retreating back with intensity that could kill. But why would he be glaring at Eriol. They didn't even know each other. Sakura let out a sigh, life was just too much to handle sometimes.

She noticed that her shift had ended three minutes ago and went back to change to her street clothes. Walking out she saw Syaoran still sitting at his table, now working on schoolwork. Gathering up her courage she walked up to him.

"Li, I'd like to thank you for how you helped me today. I appreciate it." She told him quietly. He looked up at her with a completely blank face. For a while he was silent and she was began to curse herself for thinking that he would appreciate her thanks. Then finally he said,

"Yea, your welcome. Just be careful Kinomoto." His voice wasn't as cold and cruel as it had been in school, but it still lacked any type of warmth. She sighed and walked towards the door. She would never figure out that guy.

alright well that's it for now, plz plz plz review! And I hope you liked it!


	3. Warnings

Caged Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters from it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed I really loved hearing from you and I'm writing this just for you guys!Sorry for the long delay between updates, school's been absolutely crazy. But now I'm on vacation so I'm going to try to get at least one or two updates. Hope you enjoy this.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Last Chapter

"Li, I'd like to thank you for how you helped me today. I appreciate it." She told him quietly. He looked up at her with a completely blank face. For a while he was silent and she was began to curse herself for thinking that he would appreciate her thanks. Then finally he said,

"Yea, your welcome. Just be careful Kinomoto." His voice wasn't as cold and cruel as it had been in school, but it still lacked any type of warmth. She sighed and walked towards the door. She would never figure out that guy.

Chapter 3 : Warnings

A wave of exhaustion hit Sakura as the bus finally made it's stop near her house. She willed her tired feet to drag her up the stairs to her third floor apartment but paused at the door. She stood there for a second, staring at the ugly brass number 9, the dingy gold coloring looking out of place like a whore's finery, and suddenly a surge of disgust ran through her. She hated this place. This tiny apartment with its leaky roof and rusty pipes. The peeling paint and dirty walls were not the house she had ever pictured growing up in. This house didn't have a picket white fence and perfect white shutters. And it was especially not the house she wanted to raise her little brother in. But it was all she had and she could barely pay the rent. She fumbled around to find the keys in her bag and wearily unlocked the door. All of a sudden a tiny blur raced towards her and tackled her to the ground.

"Kura Kura you're home!! I missed you so much Kura!" Xander cried as he clung to her shirt and buried his face into her stomach.

"Oh Xander I missed you too, and I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up today but my car got a little beat up and I won't be able to drive for a while," she told the little bundle at her waist.

"That's ok I can get a ride with my friend's mom," he mumbled into her shirt.

Smiling, Sakura picked up her little brother and set him on his feet, gently kissing his forehead before he returned to his playing with his cars.

"I'm gonna make dinner now Xander, hope mac-n-cheese is ok." She shouted from the kitchenette. But before she could put the pot of water onto the stove the little telephone rang beside her. Wondering who would be calling their house, she timidly picked up.

"Moshi Moshi this is the Kinomoto household." She politely answered

"Oh hello Miss Kinomoto, this is Lynn Yushigo, the principal of Xander's elementary school. I have some news I need to share with you" the woman on the phone responded. The cautious tone in her voice made Sakura nervous so she waited for the woman to continue.

"Xander's a great little boy and we're so happy to have him knowing his…er…family situation. But his teacher's and I have been noticing that he does not play as much as the other children and is often more tired than normal after their p.e. classes. I would have called you at first notice but I did not want to worry you unnecessarily." The woman paused and Sakura asked if there was anything else.  
"Well… yesterday the children had their yearly nurse examination and the nurse noticed something irregular about Xander's heartbeat. She checked him again and was sure that his heartbeat was slower than the other children, and it is posing a health risk. After learning about his heartbeat she consulted a cardiologist as well and he came to see Xander himself. The cardiologist explained that there are a few reasons that this could be happening but he highly recommends that he be given some special medication daily." The woman concluded.

Sakura stood there in shock, gripping the phone weakly. Xander was in danger? He had a heart problem? She could not imagine the little ball of constant energy never being happy or excited, but she didn't always see him all day long…

" And… how much would this medication cost?" Sakura asked.

" Well, the unfortunate part is it is slightly hard to attain and somewhat expensive. I'd say around $350 per month." The principal said. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. $350?! That was how much the rent cost! There was no way Sakura would be able to pay that without taking on another job.

" And if not given the medication what would happen to Xander," Sakura asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

" There is a high chance that Xander could die if his heart was ever put under any strain."she stated with a somber resoluteness. Sakura's stomach turned over, not wanting to imagine what her life would be like without Xander. He was her only family left in the world. He was her everything. Her mind was racing and she looked over to where Xander was playing quietly with his cars on the floor. Tears stung her eyes and at that moment she realized she would do anything to get him that medication. She would work ten more jobs if she had to. She could not let him die.

With a sigh she asked the principal for the information about the medication and then hung up the phone.

'I'll have to fill that prescription tomorrow' Sakura though. Finishing the mac-n-cheese, she pasted a smile on her face and called Xander to the table. Sakura listened attentively as Xander told her all of the adventures that he had encountered that day, and she could barely hold back the tears that stung at her eyes. God how she loved this kid.

She cleaned up the table and picked up Xander, carrying him to his small bed. Gently tucking him Sakura kissed him on each cheek and sang to him until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Then she picked up her own tired body and walked out of his room. She dropped onto their only couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

That night her dreams were filled with bizarre and twisted thing. She was trying to find her way to a giant heart in a maze of ivy vines made with sharp and rusted metal. Everytime she would make her way into a new tunnel it would close around her, cutting up her arms, until she fell down and cried in frustration. But a man came to her then. Someone who she was sure she knew, she recognized his voice, but her dream would not allow her to remember the name. He picked her up in his strong arms and held her close to him. She looked up into pools of deep amber eyes and all of a sudden felt safe. When she looked around her once again she found that all the vines had disappeared and Xander was happily playing front of her. Turning back around the man was gone. Then she felt tugging on her arm as Xander called her name over and over….

All of a sudden Sakura awoke to Xander tugging on her arm for real.

"You have to wake up now Sakura. You have to go to school now." Sakura looked at the clock and realized how right he was. Thirty minutes until her first class started and the bus came in 10. Jumping out of bed she got ready at a flying speed while Xander watched with amusement.

"Alright Xander, your big sister's very very late so do you think you can get to school on your own? I can call Tommy's mom for a ride if you like." Sakura panted as she raced around the apartment.

"That's alright Sakura it's only a little walk." He told her, still grinning. A surge of guilt washed over her as she remembered his heart condition and she started to head towards to the phone to call for a ride for him.

"No no! Sakura you have to go to school" Xander insisted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her as hard as he could towards to door. He opened it and with all the force he could muster pushed her out of it and closed the door. Sometimes Sakura wondered who was taking care of who.

At school

Running down the hallways she narrowly avoided students and teachers as she raced towards her first class. She was going so fast however though that she didn't have time to stop when someone rounded the corner right in front of her. Collision would be saying it nicely. Sakura's books went flying in every direction as she tripped onto the ground and fell onto something soft. When she opened her eyes though she wished she almost hadn't. Right under her was Eriol Hiirigizawa, the school's most popular guy and he probably hated her now. But people who hated you didn't grin at you did they? Why was he grinning?

Gently she felt his arms push her up as he got up himself. Her face was now a bright red as Sakura started to stammer an apology for her actions, staring at her feet.

She then heard him softly laughing with a voice that sounded almost musical and looked up.

"It's fine Sakura, you didn't mean it I know." Eriol reassured her as he readjusted his glasses and helped her pick up her books. She was speechless. Why wasn't he mad. And why of all things was he _helping_ her? Slightly bewildered but overall grateful, Sakura thanked him profusely and apologized once again out of habit. If she had looked up at that moment however she would have seen a seething Syaoran, who had watched the whole scene play out before him in silence.

Sakura turned to walk to her math class when Eriol offered to carry her books.

"Thank you Eriol, you are really being too kind to me." Sakura stuttered.

" Nonsense, such a pretty girl deserves all the kindness in the world." He responded and Sakura once again felt her face blush. She was right about to open the door to her math class when a figure rushed in front of her and opened it for her. Expecting it to be Eriol she was shocked when she saw who the figure actually was. Holding the door open in a chivalrous manner that seemed awkward for him was Li Syaoran. Slightly puzzled, she thanked him and all three entered the room.

For the next hour Sakura willed her eyes to stay open, but the numbers on the board just kept whirling around as her teacher's monotone voice droned on. Her eyes had just closed when she was startled awake from something tapping her on the back. She turned around to find the girl behind her holding out a note and nodding her head in Eriol's direction. Smiling slightly Sakura unfolded the note and began to read-

My sweetest cherry blossom,

Ever since our encounter this morning I have not been able to get you out of my mind, would you care to escort me to a movie this Friday night at 7 pm? Write back your response as this is one Romeo who cannot wait to hear from him Juliet.

-Eriol

Sakura felt her cheeks burning and she was beyond a doubt certain that she must look like a tomato right now. But while pulling out a pencil to write back Sakura hesitated- how could she go o a date while working and needing to take care of Xander. Just then it hit her that Xander was going to sleep over his friend's house on Friday and it couldn't hurt to take one night off work could it? She opened the note and scribbled out a response before passing it back to Eriol. When Eriol read the note he looked up to catch Sakura's eyes while grinning. If it was possible, Sakura was sure she must have turned even redder. While turning back around in her seat however, she caught another person's eyes. A certain messy haired mysteriously dark and angry person's eyes. And the look in those eyes was one that shocked her as she saw the fury behind them while looking directly at Eriol. That boy was something else.

After another house of the impossible boredom known to Sakura as calculus, the bell finally rag, signaling her release. With a sigh she gathered up her books and moved to her next class, glad to be free of the tortures of math.

Syaoran's POV

His fists clenched so hard that the knuckles were white, but the worst part was he had no idea why. Something about Eriol writing notes to Sakura got to him, and brought out a sort of animalistic rage that he had no control over. Something about this Eriol was not right. The bell freed him from the class just in time before he did something rash and he let himself be swept into the crowded hallways. His mind still pondering the contents of the note Eriol had given Sakura to make her blush, he drifted to a small corner of the hallway, hidden from view from the rush of students in the hallway. Slowly the crowd disappated until there were only one or two straggling kids left behind. Syaoran was right about to walk out from his corner when he heard a voice he recognized.

"So I asked her out to a movie this Friday night, which made the little prude go bright red in the middle of class." Syaoran heard the voice say.

"Hahah oh Eriol, honestly I don't know where you get all these plans from, you have the strangest idea of amusement. Why though, out of all the girls in this school would you choose that Kinomoto bitch to fuck around with. She has got one of the dullest lives and personalities in all of Sejuii High. You could have done much better with a girl say…. Like myself" the second person responded in a seductive tone. Syaoran's ears perked up however when he heard Sakura's name mentioned.

"Meiling that's enough, you know there's nothing between us. Sakura may be dry and dull but anyone at this school can obviously see she'd make a nice lay. Damn that girl has one nice body." Eriol growled in husky voice.

"Whatever," Meiling said quickly, wanting to change the subject, "lets go get something to eat." With that, the two walked off leaving a shocked and motionless Syaoran in his corner. Numerous things were running through his mind. So Eriol had asked Sakura to a movie and she had accepted, well that answered his question about the note. The part he didn't like though was what he had just heard about Eriol wanting Sakura just to sleep with. Syaoran knew Sakura had a killer body, hell it had been the object of his dreams many times, but he knew that he respected her as a person more….not that he liked her or anything of course Syaoran assured himself. One thing was clear though, he needed to warn Sakura about Eriol.

Walking quickly to the Sakura tree where he knew she would be, Syaoran saw someone else heading there as well. Eriol. Quickening his pace he caught up with Eriol and roughly dragged him out of Sakura's earshot.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're playing at with Sakura?" Syaoran spat at Eriol. His eyes were burning with a rage, only intensified when he saw Eriol grinning.

"Aww, chill dude, I ain't gonna hurt her or anything. But she's just too good an offer to pass up. Why, you don't like her or anything do you?" Eriol smirked.

"Of course not!" Syaoran barked, "but I don't want scum like you fucking around with her so back off, Sakura isn't the trash that you are." Syaoran finished, roughly shoving Eriol back a little.

" Listen you little motherfucker, I don't care who Sakura is and what you think about her, all I know is that it doesn't matter what you do. In the end Sakura won't be able to resist me and then we'll see how _innocent_ this little cherry blossom really is." Eriol shot back to Syaoran, who had gone red with rage.

But before Syaoran could say anything the bell for lunches end rang and Eriol stalked off. Syaoran didn't know why this was getting to him so badly. Hell, he _hated_ that Kinomoto girl, she was always so damn annoying. Assuring himself that it was just the right thing to do, and that he hated Eriol more than Sakura anyways, he promised himself right then and there that Eriol would not hurt Sakura. Syaoran would kill before he let that happen.


	4. Getting to Know You

Last chapter:

" Listen you little motherfucker, I don't care who Sakura is and what you think about her, all I know is that it doesn't matter what you do. In the end Sakura won't be able to resist me and then we'll see how _innocent_ this little cherry blossom really is." Eriol shot back to Syaoran, who had gone red with rage.

But before Syaoran could say anything the bell for lunches end rang and Eriol stalked off. Syaoran didn't know why this was getting to him so badly. Hell, he _hated_ that Kinomoto girl, she was always so damn annoying. Assuring himself that it was just the right thing to do, and that he hated Eriol more than Sakura anyways, he promised himself right then and there that Eriol would not hurt Sakura. Syaoran would kill before he let that happen.

Chapter 4: "Getting to Know You"

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran was in a foul mood all the way back to the classroom, where he slammed his books down and slid into his seat, ignoring the teacher's looks. He was so consumed still with thoughts of Eriol seducing Sakura that he almost didn't notice the real Sakura turning around to talk to him. Finally snapping out of his trance, he tried to catch what she was saying.

"I'm just a wreck when it comes to math, it's almost laughable. And I know you don't owe me any favors or anything but I was wondering if you'd be able to maybe...I dunno...help me a little after school? I wouldn't ask, but if I don't pass this class I won't graduate and then I won't be able to-"

"No." Syaoran cut in sharply.

"No..." Sakura asked, looking confused.

"No I can't help you." Syaoran repeated. He felt a strange twinge at the slightly hurt look on her face, but what did he care, she wasn't his problem. Like she said herself, he didn't owe her anything. Not a damn thing.

Sakura quickly slid back around in her chair and Syaoran resolved himself not to look at her. What he couldn't help but noticed, however, was when Eriol strutted over, with a barely concealed grin on his face.

"I couldn't _help_ but overhear you, darling Sakura, your beautiful voice always captures my attention. If you would like, I could help you with mathematics, I'm not too bad at it myself." Eriol told her in a silky voice.

Slightly blushing, Sakura began to respond, "Eriol, that's so kind of you-"

"But unfortunately she already is getting help from me" Syaoran interrupted. What was he saying, he asked himself as the two shocked faces stared back at him.

"But Syaoran, I thought you said..."

"Meet me by the cherry tree right after school. Don't be late." Syaoran snapped. He couldn't believe himself. Why was he offering to help her? It's not like he really liked her or anything...It must just be because he didn't want to let Eriol get any more opportunities to hurt her. He would do the same for any girl. Yeah, that's right...But Syaoran couldn't shake off the unexplained feeling of unease as he waited for the minutes to tick by until the end of the day.

Sakura's POV

True to his word, Syaoran was waiting under the Sakura tree at 3 o clock. Sakura nervously approached him, unsure of what to expect. This guy was always proving to be a mystery, she never knew what to expect. Sitting down next to him she opened her math book while quietly whispering,

"Thank you for this Syaoran, you don't know how much it means to me."

The only reply Sakura received was a grunt, but she figured it was an improvement over something nasty he could have said. With that out of the way, they began with the math. Syaoran turned out to be quite an excellent teacher, explaining the more complicated principles with more patience than Sakura would have ever guessed he had. After an hour, she felt much more confident, but realized if she did not leave now she would be late for work. Thanking Syaoran again, she stood up and began the walk to the bus stop, all the while thinking what a nice break that had been from the stress of life.

Three weeks later, Sakura and Syaoran were again sitting under the Sakura tree, math books open on their laps. Sakura's grade had gone up admirably and Syaoran did not glare at her every time she talked to him anymore. They had even conducted some of their study sessions at Sakura's apartment when the weather didn't permit sitting under a tree. In fact, it could almost be said that they were slowly becoming friends...Deciding it was time for a small break, Sakura leaned back against the tree and gently closed her eyes. The wind blew small strands of hair in front of her face and Syaoran found her couldn't take his eyes from it...

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, breaking him from his fascinated stare.

"Yea?"

"Why do you hate Hirigizawa Eriol?" she murmured.

Suddenly filled with a bitter feeling, Syaoran looked down at the grass and noticed his fists had clenched without him realizing it. He paused for a second, wondering how much he should tell her...

"I just don't trust him. I know things about him, and he's dangerous. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Syaoran spoke roughly. Sakura, eyes still closed, frowned slightly.

"Eriol? Dangerous?" she questioned.

"Yes. Promise me!" Syaoran nearly barked.

Sakura, who was used to his mood changes by now, sighed slight and promised that she would. Minutes ticked by and the silence was thick. Syaoran was battling within himself whether he too should take this chance to ask Sakura what he was so curious about.

"Sakura?" he asked, his tone much softer now.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Why do you have to work so hard? You're always going off to some job or another. What about your parents?" Syaoran could hardly believe he had the bluntness to ask such personal questions. He noticed Sakura had become slightly stiffer and was about to apologize when he was cut off.

"They're dead. They died two years ago in a car jacking. The man wanted their car and money, and once he had those he didn't care what happened to them. So he shot them. I work...I work because I have to take care of my brother. I'm his legal guardian now that I'm 18 but if I can't care for him children's services will take him away. I can't let that happen, he's everything I've got in this world." Syaorans eyes widened slightly at this confession...he had never knew any of this...had always just suspected that Sakura's parents were always on vacation or something.

"That's why I need to pass math, why I need help to pass it. If I don't pass, I can't graduate and I won't be able to get a job next year and take better care of Xander. He deserves better." Syaoran felt awkward when he realized a tear was slowly sliding down Sakura's cheek. He had had no idea...he didn't know what to say...This girl who worked so hard to care for her brother thought nothing of herself, and felt guilty that she couldn't work more to give him more. He had never met anyone quite like that. Submerged in his thoughts once more, it was a good fifteen minutes before he realized Sakura's breathing had become slower and rhythmically deeper. 'She had fallen asleep', realized Syaoran with a small hint of a smile. He would have woken her up for work, but he knew it was one of her few days off. Placing both their books in his bag, he crouched down and gently slid his arms under her, easily lifting her light body off the ground. 'Too light' he thought to himself, frowning slightly. He walked back to his car, where he placed her carefully into the passengers seat and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face before closing the door and hopping into the drivers side. Anyone watching the scene would have thought they were dating...at the very least, closer than just friends.

Arriving at her apartment building, Syaoran again picked her up gently from the seat and carried her up the flights of stairs to the apartment he knew to be hers. Opening the door with Sakura's keys, he brought the sleeping girl to her bed, laying her down gently. Feeling the sudden urge to lie next to her and kiss every inch of her body, Syaoran snapped backwards and stumbled a few feet away from the bed. Where in the hell had that come from? His mind was whirling, and his heart was racing. This had gone too far, he promised himself he wouldn't like Sakura, let alone feel like..._this._ 'I don't owe her anything', he reminded himself. 'I can't let this go any farther.' And on that thought he stumbled out of the apartment, only half noticing the small boy who was wandering up the stairs to enter the same door he had rushed out of.

The next day at school Sakura was impatiently waiting Syaoran's arrival. She had been confused when she woke up in her bed, and blushed at the thought of Syaoran bringing her there...holding her in his arms... Pushing those thoughts from her head, she looked up to see him stiffly walking past her and dropping into his seat behind her. A little confused, Sakura turned around to ask him about their next study session.

"Syaoran, do you think you'll be able to meet today after school?" she asked/

"No." he replied gruffly.

"Ok, what about tomorrow then? I just can't get problem 15 down."

"No, I didn't mean the day. I meant I can't help you any more. I don't have the time to waste." He spat at her, not daring to look her in the eyes. He couldn't help but glance up though, and the look of shock and betrayal in her eyes tore into him...was this really the right thing to do, he wondered? Abruptly, Sakura's eyes turned hard and her mouth pressed into a thin line. Turning around swiftly, she didn't say another word to him.

The teacher voice seemed to drone on excruciatingly slowly this day, and he couldn't wait for class to be over. There had to be something he could tell Sakura, something to make her understand why they couldn't keep having these sessions. I mean after all, he hadn't promised them forever, he had done more than he was obligated too after all...But his justifications did nothing to relieve the sense of guilt in his stomach and the repeating image of her eyes that lingered in his head. When the bell rang, however, Sakura tore from her desk and left a slightly open-mouthed Syaoran behind.


	5. Consequences

Last chapter:

"Syaoran, do you think you'll be able to meet today after school?" she asked/

"No." he replied gruffly.

"Ok, what about tomorrow then? I just can't get problem 15 down."

"No, I didn't mean the day. I meant I can't help you any more. I don't have the time to waste." He spat at her, not daring to look her in the eyes. He couldn't help but glance up though, and the look of shock and betrayal in her eyes tore into him...was this really the right thing to do, he wondered? Abruptly, Sakura's eyes turned hard and her mouth pressed into a thin line. Turning around swiftly, she didn't say another word to him.

The teacher voice seemed to drone on excruciatingly slowly this day, and he couldn't wait for class to be over. There had to be something he could tell Sakura, something to make her understand why they couldn't keep having these sessions. I mean after all, he hadn't promised them forever, he had done more than he was obligated too after all...But his justifications did nothing to relieve the sense of guilt in his stomach and the repeating image of her eyes that lingered in his head. When the bell rang, however, Sakura tore from her desk and left a slightly open-mouthed Syaoran behind.

Chapter 5: Consequences

Syaoran's POV:

It had been days since they last talked, and Syaoran found himself missing their study sessions more than he ever could have imagined. He found himself thinking up reasons to talk to her in class, went out of his way to pass her in the halls, and always, always sat under the Sakura tree. But Sakura wouldn't have any of it- she ignored his every word with cold indifference, would not look him in the eye when they passed in the hall, and even abandoned the place she was sure to relent- her very own Sakura tree. There was nothing outright cruel about her behavior; she just simply wanted no part of Syaoran in her life it would seem.

It had crossed Syaoran's mind more than once to tell Sakura the real reason he could not study with her anymore. Not because he thought it was a waste of time, but because he was afraid of how much he was beginning to like her. Syaoran Li had always made it a priority to be self-reliant, and Sakura unknowingly was breaking down his every defense with her ways.

Sakura's POV:

Once again, hearing the bell ring she lifted herself from the chair and quickly walked out of the classroom. It was not as if she were avoiding Syaoran, she told herself, she simply had other places to be.

'Xander should be home already today' she thought as she hurried to the bus stop, hoping he would be ok as she worked an extra shift at the cafe. Her mind idly thinking about what to make for dinner, she failed to notice Syaoran watching her walk away as he stood by the doors to the school.

After what seemed like forever with the city traffic after a long and exhausting shift, Sakura was dropped off with a cloud of smoke as the bus wheezed away. 'One day' she thought to herself, 'I will never have to ride the bus again'. Walking slowly up the stairs she fumbled in her pockets for her keys. Finally extracting them, she slid them into the lock and pushed the door open. Immediately upon entering, however, Sakura knew something wasn't right. It took her a second before she realized she had not been pelted by her little brother, who was always waiting for her return by the door. Always. The quietness was only increasing her alarm, and she hesitatingly called out Xander's name. When no response came Sakura began to storm through the small apartment looking for the little boy. Finally entering the bedroom, she saw his body lying on the floor.

"Xander!!" Sakura screamed as she dove to turn him over onto his back. Hands flying to his neck she checked for a pulse and was slightly relieved to find one, but it was so slow...so weak. Knowing she could not afford the costs of an ambulance, Sakura began to panic. Her mind ablaze, Sakura could think of only one person who she knew might help. She ran to the phone on the wall and dialed the number of Syaoran.

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran stared at the cold white walls surrounding him and wondered how anyone could live in such a place. Nurses and doctors with stern faces rushed here and there with cold indifference, and Syaoran couldn't help but think that in different uniforms, they could be prison guards. He hated the sterile smell, the whitewashed walls, the fluorescent lighting that gave you a headache if you stayed too long. He hated it all, but he couldn't leave it. This was his secret, something he had never let anyone know. He would never let anyone know.

"Mr. Li, you may come in now, she's right about to be put under anesthesia." A nurse suddenly spoke to him, breaking him from his thoughts. Syaoran stood up with a sigh and followed her resignedly. Stepping into a room, he stole a glance at the frail woman in the bed. His heart clenched and his stomach grew cold as his eyes swept over the wispy gray hair and sunken cheeks. This place was killing her, but it was his fault in the end. He was responsible for killing his mother.

"Mr. Li, if you'd like to say something before we insert the IV..." the nurse tentatively addressed him.

He walked slowly up to the bed. What could he say to her? What could begin to explain how sorry he was that he had failed her as a son, as the man of the family. They had never been close, his mother and him, but yet he still felt a profound sense of failure when he looked at what had become of her. When their father packed up and left four years ago, his mother never recovered. Syaoran could still remember the day that he watched the car drive away and listened to the sound of his mother's sobs. After that she grew cold and withdrew from her everyday life. No longer the figurehead of the Li family, Syaoran vowed to take the role himself, to keep the family together until his mother could get well again. Well enough to finally see her only son for who he was. But she never recovered.

Syaoran had taken the first flight to Hong Kong as soon as he had received the call about his mother's condition. She was steadily worsening, and the doctors were going to try one last procedure in an attempt to fix her broken body. But Syaoran knew it was useless, they could never repair her heart, and she simply didn't have enough will to live anymore. Some part of his mind was still shocked to see this fragile creature in the bed before him who had once been a proud, strong woman. Now, she was almost nothing. It had been many long months of hospital visits, and he was emotionally drained. He knew now that there wasn't much longer.

Opening his mouth to speak, he found no words would come. Unable to do anything else, he stared into his mothers drooping, dull eyes, hoping she would understand everything he wanted to say.

The nurse looked again towards him and he nodded slightly towards her. She carefully inserted the iv, and in a few almost nonexistant seconds, his mother's eyes closed.

"You can wait in the lounge, Mr. Li, the procedure should take about two hours." The nurse spoke as she ushered him towards the door.

"Sure...yea..." Syaoran replied, not taking in a word she was saying. He paused once more at the door and looked back at the broken woman on the bed. "Goodbye, mother. I'm sorry" he whispered. Then, turning away, he walked out of the room and into the waiting lounge. It was there that he found his sisters, demanding where he had been and why it had taken him so long to get there. He tried to push them away and slump into a seat, but their nagging droned on. Suddenly, the sound of his cell phone cut through their frenzied voices. Looking down at the screen, he saw Sakura's number flashing at him. His heart jumped slightly as he realized he would be able to finally talk to her. Putting the phone to his ear, he answered in a voice that almost barely concealed his excitement.

"Sakura, hi." He answered.

"Syaoran...please...I need your help," came Sakura's voice, almost sobbing on the other side of the line.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Xander. He's...he's unconscious, and it's his heart, I know it is!" Sakura cried into the phone. "Please. Please can you take us to the hospital, the bus won't come for an hour, and I didn't know what to do."

There was a pause as Syaoran felt his heart clench. He could almost feel Sakura's pain and worry for her little brother, and he would do anything to help her, but there was no way he could leave his mother at this moment. The hospital administration had made it very clear that there needed to be a designated family member present throughout the surgery in case things didn't work out. And even if he could leave, no flight would get him back to Japan fast enough.

"Sakura...Sakura I...I'm so sorry...but my mom is...they won't let me...I can't pick you up right now." Syaoran stammered quietly. Another long silence hung over the line.

"Alright, Li. I understand" finally came the quiet and cold voice on the other line.

Syaoran, shocked at hearing his last name being used so formally, was about to respond when the sound of the dial tone filled his ears. She had hung up. Sighing heavily, he leaned back and tried to think of a way out of this situation. Suddenly one of his sisters walked up and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"How can you even be talking to your friends at a time like this, Syaoran!" she screeched in an angry voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Syaoran was beginning to respond but to his dismay, he watched in almost slow motion as his sister dropped the phone and crushed it with her foot.

A building rage was about to explode within Syaoran and he leapt up from his chair at his sister, but another of his sisters suddenly stood between them.

"Syaoran, relax please. She's just on edge from all of the stress. We all are...we'll buy you a new one later, after this is all over." His sister tried to soothe him in a quiet voice. Syaoran sat back down, still fuming. Would this ever be over? It had been so long, and drained so much emotionally from all of them. They could hardly be considered a family anymore, and the thought of any of them having a social life was almost laughable. Ever since his father's abandonment and his mother's illness, Syaoran himself had changed. He never laughed and never smiled anymore. In the space of a few short months his childhood had been shattered before him, forcing him to assume an adult's role. He had slowly adjusted the best that he could to this new life, and still the pain did not stop. At what point would they all escape this hell?

Sakura's POV

Syaoran's rejection had shook Sakura, and her mind went temporarily blank as she realized she needed another way to get to the hospital. Raking her mind for ideas, she was surprised to suddenly come upon the image of a certain blue haired boy's face. Eriol! He had always tried to be helpful and kind to Sakura, surely it was worth a shot. Besides, what options did she have? Running to her school directory, she skimmed her finger down the list and quickly punched in the number to his cell phone. The rings seemed to stretch on endlessly and she was right about to hang up in frustration when the sound of his smooth voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! It's me, Sakura. I know this is a lot to ask and I hardly know you but would you please be able to take me to the hospital, it's my younger brother- he's not well!"

"Sakura darling of course, I'll be there in a second" Eriol responded, in a voice that sounded slightly different to Sakura, but which she ignored. Sighing in relief, she thanked him and hung up the phone. They were saved.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Eriol pulled a swift u-turn in his car, all the while with a strange grin on his face.

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, it's my first story so they were much much appreciated. It's the first week of the new semester so I won't have too much time to write now with classes and work, but I'll try my best!


End file.
